


Hers

by bumbleb_tch



Series: His Alpha, Her Omega [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little angst, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I also edited and tweaked it a little, Marichat, Omega Verse, a/b/o au, alpha!marinette, omega!adrien, this is not horny i'm very soft guys, this was originally posted as part of a collection that has since been dismantled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleb_tch/pseuds/bumbleb_tch
Summary: Peeking into the room, she saw Chat sprawled on her chaise and quickly announced, “I’m-really-sorry-Chaton-but-I-ran-out-of-patches-and-need-to-really-quickly-grab-some-more.” By the time she finished her word vomit she was already digging through her closet. As her hand grasped the box, a soft keening brought her attention back to the room and a fresh scent bloomed, immediately lighting her senses on fire.Thick bergamot shadowed with an expensive sandalwood, layered on top of the gentle caress of a wild rose. It was powerful, chaotic, but it’s core softer than a butterfly’s kiss, it was undeniably Chat. But worse, it was undeniably omega.Marinette pivoted on her heels oh so slowly, taking special care to breath through her mouth as she took stock of her partner. Even from across the room she could see sweat pouring down his face, his pupils blown so wide she could only make out a miniscule strip of green sclera around them. “Chat...did you-did you just present?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: His Alpha, Her Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803958
Comments: 41
Kudos: 543





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Important: This is a repost! I originally posted this as part of a oneshot collection that has since been discontinued because a number of them turned into multichapter fics >.> I'm reposting the oneshots separately so that if I write sequels navigation will be easier.
> 
> I tend to approach A/B/O from a very soft and non sexual angle for the most part. I really enjoy the pack and bonding dynamics more than anything else. So this is a firmly nonsexual heavy hurt/comfort one shot.

Chat Noir vaulted to land on Marinette’s balcony as lightly as he could manage, which is to say, with not much more ruckus than the average overweight pigeon, but not exactly silent either. If he was being honest with himself he hadn’t planned to come there, per say, when he’d taken to the Paris rooftops in hopes of running away from his emotions, but the moment his boots thudded onto the wood flooring, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he would have gone. 

All week he had been restless and uneasy, arranging and rearranging his room, staying up later than he should with the television on so he didn’t feel quite so alone. When the sun began to set and Chat had felt the despondent desire for company that had been haunting him all week, he’d bribed Plagg into letting him go for a jaunt around the city. 

But now he was here. He slid to the ground and spread out, his body feeling unusually sore and achy as he stretched. Just as he was about to settle back and bask in the ever present smell of fresh pastries, the trapdoor to his left popped open a few inches, and two bluebell eyes squinted out into the dark. 

Chat rolled onto his side immediately filled with guilt, “I’m sorry, Princess. Did I wake you?” 

He could see a smile crease her face as she realized it was him, pushing the door open properly and letting light from her room spill onto the balcony.  “No, don’t worry, I was up late working on some designs,” Marinette cocked her head to the side pensively, “but why are  _ you  _ out so late, Minou?” 

He sighed heavily, knowing there wasn’t really a point to trying to divert her attention from his mood, knowing as well as anyone that Marinette could be incredibly dogmatic for such a tiny and kind-hearted person. Instead Chat slid his gaze up to the stars so he at least wouldn’t have to watch her think about his feelings when he replied. “My house was just...so stuffed full to the brim with loneliness that I started to feel claustrophobic. I needed to get out for a bit, wander the rooftops masquerading as a dashing street cat, hoping a beautiful maiden might take me in.” He tacked the joke onto the end of his overly honest confession with a wink, wondering if tossing himself off her balcony to avoid the fallout would be too dramatic even for him. 

Marinette, living up to her reputation of always knowing just what to do in a pinch, took a step back and gestured into her room, teasing, “Well, I think you’re a little too mangey to be called dashing but I suppose I’ll take you in anyway.” She met his eyes and her voice softened with sincerity, “I’m not going to sleep anytime soon and I certainly wouldn’t object to some company. Sitting in a room alone at night can be awfully lonely sometimes.” 

A gentle warmth swelled in the pit of his stomach even as his eyes pricked with the sharp ghosts of unshed tears. Chat smiled and pulled himself to his feet, following her down into her room. It was far from the first time he’d been there, with or without his mask, and entering the familiar, cozy atmosphere of Marinette’s astonishingly pink room calmed some of the tension that had been so stubbornly clinging to his body. 

Subconsciously, he scented the room, not detecting any pheromones from Marinette, which didn’t surprise him since he’d never scented much from her beyond normal daily scents before. Plus he’d heard from Nino, who heard from Alya, that Marinette was a Beta. Still, there was a thick and slightly heady tang of alpha at the back of his throat, clearly faded and hard to really identify, but present all the same. Chat pulled himself from his thoughts as he registered Marinette speaking to him.

“-change really quick and then we can pick out a movie or something, okay?” she looked at him expectantly, bouncing from one foot to the other with a small bundle of pink polka dotted pajamas clutched in her arms 

He nodded cheerfully, taking care to give the impression that he had obviously been listening very closely to what she was saying, in fact hanging off her every word as though the sounds dripping from her lips gave him life. Perhaps that was a little much. Sighing, Chat flopped back onto Marinette’s chaise, which was way more comfortable than a piece of furniture had any right to be.

\-----

Marinette went through the motions of readying herself for bed on auto pilot, thoroughly lost in speculation about what her partner was going through. After washing her face, she reached up to peel away the blocker patches plastered over her scent glands and searched blindly for a fresh pair in her cabinet, only to come back empty handed. A wave of panic flushed Marinette’s body, her mind processing the situation at a frantic pace. She had more patches in her closet, but Chat was in her room and with his enhanced senses as Chat Noir, she was certain he would be able to scent her. 

Which had a whole secondary set of consequences. As of yet, she had never scented any pheromones from her partner. But their suits seemed to dampen the evidence of their secondary genders, at least in Marinette’s personal experience, so she couldn’t be sure that meant he was a Beta. On the other hand, if he was close to her age then he might not have even presented yet and it wouldn’t matter either way. 

Even if he did scent her, what would happen? Her anxiety whispered a jumble of accusations ranging from awkward conversations to him becoming uncomfortable and leaving, but Marinette pushed them aside, confident that her partner was not the type of cat to bail on a friend over something as, in her opinion, insignificant as a secondary gender. It didn’t change who someone was. 

Marinette slid the door open and paused, knowing that as soon as she exited the bathroom her scent would start to spread, and while not yet pungent and heady as the blocker’s effect wore off, it would definitely be a handful more than noticeable. She crossed her fingers especially hard that Chat wouldn’t be offended by her scent and darted up the stairs before she could lose her nerve.

Peeking into the room, she saw Chat sprawled on her chaise and quickly announced, “I’m-really-sorry-Chaton-but-I-ran-out-of-patches-and-need-to-really-quickly-grab-some-more.” By the time she finished her word vomit she was already digging through her closet. As her hand grasped the box, a soft keening brought her attention back to the room and a fresh scent bloomed, immediately lighting her senses on fire.

Thick bergamot shadowed with an expensive sandalwood, layered on top of the gentle caress of a wild rose. It was powerful, chaotic, but it’s core softer than a butterfly’s kiss, it was undeniably Chat. But worse, it was undeniably  _ omega. _

Marinette pivoted on her heels oh so slowly, taking special care to breath through her mouth as she took stock of her partner. Even from across the room she could see sweat pouring down his face, his pupils blown so wide she could only make out a miniscule strip of green sclera around them. “Chat...did you-did you just  _ present _ ?”

Chat panted heavily, seeming bewildered and panicked, pheromones hemorrhaging from his every pore in a cloud so thick she could practically see it, choking the air in her room until nothing else remained. “I-i’m sorry, Princess, I didn’t-I don’t-um-I should go? Right?”

Her logical brain insisted yes, he should go, but her protective nature, magnified by the fresh alpha within her desperate to prove herself, argued that this was her friend and her partner. He protected her and had her back no matter what happened, and she could not betray him by banishing him into the night in such a state. Marinette edged toward him carefully, breathing heavily through her mouth, “Ah, no Chaton, you can’t go anywhere til your fever breaks.” 

Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and she pretended not to notice the sharp gasp and accompanying tremor that her touch incited. Pulling him to his feet, she murmured soothing words and gentle instructions, guiding his overly pliant and obedient body up to her bed. Chat blinked slowly, eyes glazed and sweat pouring down his face, clearly not quite aware of anything that was happening.

Marinette darted around her room, frantically gathering every pillow, blanket, and stuffed animal she laid eyes on. Her mind was so focused on helping her partner that she didn’t pause long enough to consider how she was bending to her alpha instinct to protect and provide. Scurrying back up to her bed, she called his name softly, waiting until his foggy eyes focused on her.

“M-Marinette?” Chat’s voice was hoarse and unsure, “What’s...happening?”

Her heart ached at how small and afraid he sounded; she offered the materials she had gathered, softly suggesting that he get comfortable and they could talk afterwards. When Chat immediately obeyed, arranging and rearranging blankets and pillows into a nest, Marinette had to wonder how much effect she was having just by being an alpha in his presence at such a weak moment. 

For a brief moment, she hated herself. His heat would have come either way but if she hadn't forgotten her blockers then it might have waited til he was home and comfortable and with his pack.

She made to move back down the ladder to apply some new patches and mask her scent, but Chat’s hand shot out faster than she could see to tug her back. 

“Please don’t…” Chat begged, voice breaking, “please, I don’t want to be alone.”

Her instincts overtook her to such a magnitude that Marinette really couldn’t say how she’d managed to wrap herself around Chat. She’d simply blinked and there he was, his feverish, shaking form cradled in her arms while she made soothing keening sounds. “Minou, I’m not going anywhere, I won’t ever leave you alone.” 

Chat’s nose nuzzled into her neck, inhaling and exhaling heavily just above her scent gland, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t send a path of electric fire down her spine. After a moment she realized her neck was damp with more than just sweat as silent tears spilled from Chat’s tightly shut eyes. Marinette pulled him even closer, if that were possible, gathering his larger form in her arms as best she could. Tremors wracked his body every few seconds, whimpers and gasps striking her heart like blows; she buried her nose in his hair, breathing in deeply and letting herself fully scent him for the first time. 

The thick aroma hung around him in a cloud, snaking its way through her respiratory system, soaking into her blood and her heart, like a brand on her memory she couldn’t forget even if she wanted to. It was heavy and dark, like wearing a leather jacket a size too big, but with a soft and sure scent of something woody and wild curling around the edges, embracing her as much as she embraced him.

A soft groan escaped her own mouth. In a moment of weakness, Marinette had let her nose drop a little too close to his scent gland. Chat reacted instantly, arching into her while tilting his head away to perfectly bare his neck for bonding, the soft keening resuming with vigor. She immediately jerked her head away, taking a series of deep breaths through her mouth to clear her mind of the entirely too enticing scent her partner was unconsciously pumping out in waves.

Marinette voiced the thought that had been bothering her in the back of her mind while she’d soothed him through his panic. “Chat, where’s your pack? Didn’t someone explain presenting to you, so you could recognize the warning signs?” 

He didn’t exactly tense physically, but Marinette could feel the new edge to him when he registered her words. Chat’s voice was exceptionally soft and fragile when he spoke, “I-they’re what you might call absent.” 

The heartbreak that Chat didn’t have a pack to support him through this like she had was chased by a conviction that insisted her partner could never be packless as long as he had her, and she couldn’t-wouldn't- ever let him be alone like that. Rather than press the issue, she brushed his bangs away from his forehead, the hair damp with sweat. “Chat? Could you let me get up for a minute to turn out the light? I’ll come back, I promise.”

He released her immediately, but she could feel his hesitation, and worse, see it when she backed down the ladder, holding his intense but watery gaze, pinned on her as if once she left his sight he might never see her again.

Marinette’s chest ached perpetually at this point, like a fresh bruise throbbing in time with her heartbeat. She scurried to her closet and dug around until she found a silk scarf in a dark fabric, then turned off the light and shuffled up the ladder in the near darkness, nearly tripping twice. She kneeled at the foot of the bed, not yet returning to the bundled mass of fabric Chat was nesting in. 

“Minou?” Marinette spoke softly, not wanting to startle him. His eyes glinted in the dim light when he looked up at her and she knew he could see her as well as if she’d left the lights on. “I think you’d be more comfortable if you weren’t transformed so I-I brought this?” She held up the scarf, suddenly feeling far less confident about her plan and her sanity. 

Chat seemed to consider what she was saying and then she found herself being hauled full bodied back into his nest. His clawed fingers teased the fabric from her grasp and tied it securely across her eyes, just tight enough not to slip. And then he was curling back into her arms, murmuring so softly that she almost missed it, had the brief green flash not managed to penetrate her blindfold. 

Suddenly the body wrapped in her arms was no longer a furnace but a star collapsing in on itself in an inferno that burned her alive with its touch, the skin on skin contact blowing her mind in a way that Marinette wasn’t even sure she understood. Belatedly, she wondered if she’d made the right decision in having him drop his transformation, but the thought was chased from her mind when his scent rose into the air in fresh waves.

She choked. The heady wild mixture was softening by the minute, becoming more floral; gentle, like the kiss of flower petals on a spring breeze. It was wonderful. It was the kind of scent Marinette had only dreamed of having curled in a nest with her. And therein lay the problem. With each second, she became increasingly more aware that this scent was  _ exactly  _ the scent of her dreams, and she knew who it belonged to.

Curled in her arms, no doubt wearing a designer hoodie, was her partner, her best friend, and also the love of her life. 

Marinette forced herself to focus all her energy on specifically not tensing up as she processed the information flooding her brain at an impossible rate. Every class, every akuma battle, every night on her balcony, flashed before her eyes shaded in a new light. 

Her brain short circuited and she made the mistake of inhaling sharply. She nearly lost consciousness when the scent that flooded her was no longer his but  _ theirs. _ Reveling in the thought that his scent mingled with hers in the most hypnotic and enticing way, drugging her with an insistence of  _ home _ . It was all the best parts of every facet of them. It was Adrien handing her his umbrella in the rain- it was opening her eyes to the candle lit scene Chat had prepared just for her-it was 25, 913 second chances from the best partner she’d always had-it was everything she’d never realized could be true, that she’d been loving him the wrong way this entire time.

She wondered if it was possible to fall in love with someone twice. 

The boy in her arms- Adrien Agreste, the love of your life, her still frazzled mind hissed immediately-had grown quiet and somewhat still, sleeping lightly if his soft breath huffing over her neck was any indication. Her traitorous heart thudded painfully, weeping in her chest with that overwhelming feeling of being  home _. _

So in that moment, Marinette decided to be selfish. 

Tomorrow, she would think about the implications of what she had discovered, and the consequences that would follow. But tonight it didn’t matter. Tonight she would protect her partner the same way he always protected her, and if he happened to be the love of her life and he happened to be in love with her, that didn’t need to mean anything right now. 

He wasn’t her omega-yet- but, hadn’t he always been hers? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :) I will probably write a sequel to this one eventually


End file.
